Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the confidential communication technology using radio channels and wire communication lines, including the Internet, and may be used for receiving on and transmitting confidential messages by a mobile phone with the possibility of providing them with increased protection against unauthorized access, and also may be used for receiving and transmitting messages in normal (regular) mode of mobile phone (gadget) operation.
Summary Of The Invention
In terms of the number of essential features the device closest to the proposed invention is the device for transmitting confidential messages over a mobile phone (gadget), said device comprising a housing hosting a receiving-transmitting unit of a mobile telephone (gadget), a unit for generating/displaying source/target information, a unit for converting source/target information, a keyboard, display and a mobile phone (gadget) controls, and also service information unit, cryptographic computation unit [Russian Federation Utility Model Patent No. 150869. IPC H04L 9/00 (2006.01), publ. on 27 Feb. 2015].
The described device has limited functionality, since it only allows reception/transmission of confidential messages recorded with a conductive pencil.
The proposed invention is based on the objective to provide such a device for transmitting confidential messages over a mobile phone (gadget) that would have more functionality in terms of creating conditions for receiving/transmitting messages, not only in the form of recorded texts, but also in the form of voice messages, as well as the capability to separate the device's functions into receiving/sending confidential messages and receiving/sending non-confidential messages, i.e., making it possible for the device to operate in normal mode of a mobile phone (gadget).
The object is achieved in the device according to the invention, which, like a known device for transmitting confidential messages over a mobile phone (gadget), comprises a housing hosting a receiving-transmitting unit of a mobile telephone (gadget), a unit for generating/displaying source/target information, a unit for converting source/target information, a keyboard, display and a mobile phone (gadget) controls, and also service information unit, cryptographic computation unit, wherein the device according to the present invention additionally comprises an on/off button module for confidential message receive/transmit mode, adapted to switch the device to confidential messages receiving-transmitting mode of operation or to normal operation mode of the mobile phone (gadget), and confidentiality level selection button module, said service information unit is intended for identification and generation of source (service) confidential information, i.e. a set of technological data defining the characteristics of confidential communication mode the cryptographic computation unit is designed to convert the source information into a certain class of matrices; with eigenvalues thereof uniquely corresponding to the source information, the reverse conversion unit intended for converting the resulting sequence of numbers in the form of a certain class of matrices, with eigenvalues thereof uniquely corresponding to the source information, into the target information, wherein
the first output of the unit for generating/displaying source/target information of the mobile phone (gadget) is connected to the second input of the on/off button module for confidential message receive/transmit mode, while the first input of said module is connected to the first output of the receiving-transmitting unit,
the second input of the unit for generating/displaying source/target information of the mobile phone (gadget) is connected to the first output of the unit for converting source/target information, while the second output of the latter unit is connected to the second input of the receiving-transmitting unit,
the third input of the unit for generating/displaying source/target information is connected to the first input of the cryptographic computation unit in order to provide the source information in the form of a certain class matrices, with eigenvalues thereof uniquely corresponding to the source information, while the second output the latter unit is connected to the third input of the receiving-transmitting unit, which fourth output intended for connection to an input of a communication channel,
the fourth input of the unit for generating/displaying source/target information is connected to the first output of the reverse conversion unit, while the second input of the latter unit is connected to the first output of the service information unit,
the fifth input of the unit for generating/displaying source/target information is connected to the second output of the service information unit, while the fourth output of the latter unit is connected to the fifth input of the receiving-transmitting unit,
the third output of the service information unit is connected to the third input of the cryptographic computation unit, while the fourth output of the latter unit is connected to the third input of the unit for converting source/target information,
the third output of the reverse conversion unit is connected to the fourth input of the unit for converting source/target information,
the sixth input of the unit for generating/displaying source/target information is connected to the first output of the confidentiality level selection button module, while the second input of the module is connected to the seventh input of the on/off button module for confidential message receive/transmit mode,
the third input of the confidentiality level selection button module is connected to the sixth input of the service information unit.
A feature of the provided device is that the on/off button module for confidential message receive/transmit mode is configured to transmit/receive information signals through the cryptographic computation unit/reverse conversion unit with the possibility to adjust (select) the confidential mode level, while the third input of the module is connected to the fifth input of the source service information unit, the fourth output of the on/off button module for confidential message receive/transmit mode is connected to the fifth input of the cryptographic computation unit, and the fifth output of the module is connected to the fourth input of the reverse conversion unit.
In addition, the feature of the provided device that the on/off button module for confidential message receive/transmit mode is configured to transmit/receive information signals through the unit for converting source/target information of the mobile phone (gadget), while the sixth output of the on/off button module for confidential message receive/transmit mode is connected to the fifth input of the unit for converting source/target information, and the seventh input of the on/off button module for confidential message receive transmit mode is connected to the second input of the confidentiality level selection button module.
Another feature of the provided device is that the on/off button module for confidential message receive/transmit mode and the confidentiality level selection button module are provided in the form of a button or a switch located on the phone's (gadget's) body or in the form of touchscreen icons on the mobile phone's (gadget's) touchpad.
Due to the use of matrix algorithms as the cryptographic computation unit, i.e. the source information is transformed into a certain class of matrices, with eigenvalues thereof uniquely corresponding to the source information, and due to the fact that the reverse conversion unit is configured to transform the obtained sequence of numbers in the form of a certain class of matrices, with eigenvalues thereof uniquely corresponding to the source information, the provided device creates the conditions for receiving/transmitting messages not only in the form of the recorded texts, but also in the form of voice messages.
The device of the invention allows to choose between the normal communication mode and confidential mode with protection against unauthorized access. This function is provided by the on/off button module for confidential message receive/transmit mode, so that said module allows to switch from the traditional (normal) mode of a conventional mobile phone (gadget), like in a traditional telephone system (wire or wireless), to confidential mode, or to switch hack from confidential mode and return to normal telephone communication.
The implementation Of the on/off button module for confidential message receive/transmit mode and confidentiality level selection button module in the provided device allows not only to enable/disable the confidential mode, but also to select the security level. Thus, the device (gadget) is provided with as new quality: it becomes a dual-mode (dual-function) device, rather than one-function device, in terms of protection from unauthorized access.
At the time of patent information research performed in the process of the present application preparation the author has not revealed any designs of devices for the transmission of confidential messages over a mobile phone (gadget) possessing the above mentioned set of essential features, which proves that the claimed technical solutions comply with “novelty” patentability criterion.
The technical result obtained as a result of the implementation of the provided invention is the possibility for a user to select one of two communication modes: usual communication by phone or confidential communication mode providing a certain level of protection against unauthorized access. This function is provided by adding on off button module for confidential message receive/transmit mode into device design, said module allowing a user to switch from the traditional (normal) communication mode of a usual mobile phone (gadget) to the confidential communication mode, as well as to return to a normal communication mode upon completion of confidential messages receiving/transmitting session. The required level of protection against unauthorized access may be selected due to the presence of the confidentiality level selection button module in the device.
The author has not revealed the indicated technical result in the known technical solutions of the prior art, therefore the provided device may be deemed to comply with the “inventive step” patentability criterion.
The provided device for the transmission of confidential messages over a mobile phone (gadget) consists of structural elements, which may be manufactured using presently known technological methods; means and materials. It can be used to solve problems of information exchange between users from different spheres of business, society and management structures, and therefore it can be concluded that the provided solution complies with “industrial applicability” patentability criterion.